


Indescribable

by Bluhungryshrk



Series: WWE Fics [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Blood, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Just lots of fluff, Light Angst, Lots of rain, M/M, Married Couple, Mike Comforts Daniel, Mike Worries Over Daniel After Daniel Takes A Ladder To The Face For Him, Oceans, One-sided argument, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, They Argue Like An Old Married Couple, True Love, but it just sorta happened, hey i just like writing in the rain ok?, i uh dont really know what this is, insomnia mention, reassurance, soft and gay is the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/pseuds/Bluhungryshrk
Summary: They say that there are words to describe everything. But the love that Mike had for Daniel... that was indescribable.





	1. Chapter 1 - Aeipathy

**Author's Note:**

> Aeipathy (n.) - an enduring and consuming passion

**_Aeipathy_** (n.) - an enduring and consuming passion

 

Mike breathed in, inhaling the crisp, sharp, air. His eyes closed as he exhaled, blocking anything and everything from his mind.

The cold breeze ruffled his hair, and Mike let out an impatient huff: he'd spent hours styling his hair today, all for nothing, but it's not like he was trying to impress someone or anything. Taking his mind off his, now ruined, hair, he thought about the day's events.

To put it briefly, today had been a disaster; he hadn't been able to get anything done, thanks to that stubborn goat, with that stupid outfit. God, did he have to wear something that was that distracting; every time Mike sat down to do anything, his mind would wander and all he could think about was Daniel

All he could think about was the way that his eyes crinkled when he smiled; the way that his laugh never failed to make his heart feel weird. God, Daniel was so annoying.

He had stated his annoyance to Maryse, who had in turn, exasperatedly said, "Mike, it's always Daniel with you. _Vous êtes_ _obsédé_ _par_ _lui_."

"What does that mean?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing. Just... how do you feel about him."

"I - I don't know, he makes me feel... happy an- and warm."

"Yes, but how do you _feel?_ " She said

"What am I supposed to say?! That I'm in love with him, or some shit like that? That all I can think about everyday is his dumb smile and his stupid face? 'Cause- 'cause maybe I do." He trailed off, frowning.

"I'm not surprised, _il est ta passion_." And then she left, much to Mike's dismay.

Mike had sat there, confused, he didn't know what she meant: he wasn't French, but if it's Maryse, then it probably isn't good.

She left him to think, to realise that maybe, just maybe, Daniel meant more to him than he'd want to admit. He just couldn't stop thinking about him.

Daniel was just so... intoxicating. Ever since he first met him, at that stupid frat party, Mike had felt like he was missing something. Mike was the life of the party; everyone wanted to be his friend, that was until Daniel moved into town.

Everyone went from desperately trying to get close to him to everybody deserting him in an attempt to befriend this new, gross, vegan.

The worst part was probably that everyone preferred _Daniel_ to him. He was everybody's friend, the nice guy, and, god, Mike _hated_ him.

No, the worst part, was that Daniel didn't even have to try. He was just, Daniel, and everybody loved that, which hurt, so, so badly. It hurt because Mike had tried so hard, for so long, to be everyone's favourite. The façade that he had around everyone had taken years to form. He went from being a nobody to the most popular guy in college, all of that hard work, destroyed in a day, because of _him_.

Maryse, who was his best friend had told him, many, many times that Daniel wasn't as bad as he thought he was, and that Daniel was actually a really nice guy.

Ha.

Nice guy.

Any guy who stole his spotlight wasn't a nice guy: they were evil. At least, that's what he told himself. But, it got harder and harder to remind himself that he hated Daniel when Daniel kept in doing nice things for him.

He remembered once, 8 years ago, when he was sat on a cold step in the rain; one of his roommates had locked him out, saying that he was sick and tired of him talking about Daniel, and he was absolutely freezing.

He remembered shivering for the tenth time in the last minute looking around to see if his friend had opened the door... he hadn't. Mike grumbled to himself, probably something about how he was going to kill Dolph for locking him out.

And then he heard it. The sound of footsteps towards him.

"Hey, man, are you ok?" He heard a voice ask. Mike turned his head to look towards the person, and his stomach dropped.

It just had to be him, didn't it.

Mike just opened and closed his mouth, fully aware of how dumb he looked. When he finally grasped the idea of speech, was he said made him mentally facepalm.

"What do you want?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows and sat down next to him, on the cold, wet, step. Mike shuffled away from him, frowning at the embarrassment. It was pitiful: Mike freezing cold and soaking wet sitting next to the one person he despised.

"Why're you out here?" Daniel asked after a while, tilting his head towards him.

"Roommate locked me out." Mike mumbled quietly, not believing that he's actually talking to Daniel.

Daniel just mumbled a quiet, "oh."

"Do you wanna borrow my jacket?" He asked, looking concerned when Mike shivered again.

Mike shook his head, his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. God, it was getting harder and harder to hate him, when he was being this amicable.

Daniel took it off, despite Mike refusing, and handed it to Mike. He took it after Daniel's persistence, draping it around his shoulders after, realising that it would be too small to wear. Mike hated that it helped, he felt warmer and it smelled just like him: that mix of aftershave... and apples.

"Do you use apple shampoo?" Mike blurted out, his eyes widening in fear at what he just said.

Daniel just laughed, his eyes twinkling and his face glowing.

All Mike could do was stare, open mouthed and in shock. Daniel looked... beautiful. His hair, which was drenched with water, clung to his forehead and water dripped down his face, highlighting his features.

"Yeah, I do." Daniel chuckled, bringing Mike out from his trance. Mike relaxed his shoulders, subconsciously wrapping Daniel's jacket tighter around himself.

They sat like that for ages, talking back and forth, not caring about the rain, and not really noticing it when it stopped. Even when the rain had stopped, Mike hadn't removed the jacket from his shoulders, and Daniel hadn't asked for it back.

Mike couldn't remember much after that, but he's pretty sure that, eventually, Dolph had let him in and Mike had, reluctantly, said goodbye, Daniel's jacket still wrapped around his shoulders.

After that event, Mike found it increasingly hard to hate Daniel, and somewhere along the lines, he may have fallen in love. Not that he'd ever admit that.

He felt a disturbance beside him, taking him out of his nostalgic memories, and he glanced over to see the very person that he didn't want to see: Daniel.

Daniel gave him a sheepish smile, and Mike had to turn his head away in an attempt to stop his stomach from doing flips, he must've eaten something weird.

"Maryse told me that you were here... she said you needed me, or something?"

"No, I don't." Mike said, sharply, both taken aback at his tone. Mike just guiltily sighed, "J- just go away Daniel."

He didn't, and Mike cursed Daniel's stubbornness, instead Daniel sat down next to him, and Mike realised what was happening was very similar to the events that happened outside of Mike's dorm, in the pouring rain. Except this time, it was windy and the faint buzzing of cars was in background. It was calm, surreal, and Mike didn't know what to expect. Mike was actually kind if grateful that it wasn't raining, it was actually kind of nic- annnd he spoke too soon.

Mike frowned as he felt a wet drop on his nose, looking up at the sky in a pleading attempt to stop it from raining. Unfortunately, the sky didn't seem to like him.

Rain suddenly battered down and Mike grumbled as he brought his knees to his chest.

"I'm getting some deja vu right now." Mike joked, his stomach doing the weird thing again when he heard Daniel's laugh.

"I still haven't got my jacket back, y'know." Daniel added with a smile, and Mike couldn't help but grin back.

"I- I still have it." Mike said, Daniel raising his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's at home, it... never mind." Mike trailed off, refraining from adding, "it still smells like you."

He didn't want to seem sad and pitiful, even though he was both if those things, and luckily, Daniel didn't push.

"I remember you asking if I used apple shampoo." Daniel smiled, and Mike cringed from the memory.

"It just slipped out. But, it made you laugh."

"Yes it did." Daniel said, grinning at the memory, "Although it wasn't the weirdest thing someone's asked me just after meeting them."

"It wasn't?" Mike asked.

"No, trust me, asking what shampoo I used was, by far, one of the most normal things someone had asked me."

Mike smiled again, Daniel knew just how to make him feel better.

"So," Daniel started, and oh no, this was going to be awkward, "do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Daniel looked at him, and Mike felt inclined to look back. They stared into each others eyes, and for once, Mike felt safe, like everything was ok.

"I- uh I..." Mike started, awkwardly scratching the back of his head, shivering when some water dripped down his back.

"Yeah?" Daniel said, his voice quiet and unjudging. Mike looked into Daniel's eyes, for support, and Daniel's eyes looked so soft and warm, little droplets getting caught in his eyelashes.

Mike sucked in a breath.

It was now or never.

"I think I'm in love with you." Mike blurted out, in a barely incomprehensible sentence. But, Daniel, who had known Mike for so long, had understood exactly  what he said.

Daniel didn't seem that surprised, a warm smile on his face, "Mike, I've known that for 8 years."

His eyes went wide and a small smile crept up on his face. Daniel shuffled closer to him, close enough that he could feel them warmth radiating off of him. He couldn't understand his Daniel could be warm in the pouring rain, but he was.

He didn't know who initiated the kiss, whether it was him or Daniel, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was right here, right now, he was kissing Daniel. 

And it felt amazing.

 

.


	2. Chapter 2 - Aleatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleatory (n.) - relying on chance or an uncontrolled element in the details of life or in the creation of art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of non con here. Wrote this At 1 am so sorry for mistakes.

_**Al**_ _ **eatory**_ (n.) - relying on chance or an uncontrolled element in the details of life or in the creation of art

 

It was by sheer and utter luck that the two met.

And god is Daniel grateful for that.

He sees Mike for the first time at a college first party. It's not the usual place that you would find him, but he's there for a friend. A friend who is very, very drunk and needs Daniel to help him home.

He gets the call from Dean at 3 in the morning and as soon as he leaves his bed, he misses it. It was so warm and comfy that Daniel wishes that he could be a bad friend and just leave Dean by himself, but he knows that he could never do that: his conscience would never let him.

So he reluctantly gets dressed, grumbling every minute, but at the same time glad that he's alone; tripping over twice as he puts on his trousers.

The frat party isn't a far walk, but he immediately regrets not putting on a jacket, as the cold night air whips against his skin, making his teeth chatter.

The party is easily visible, the music loud, the lights bright and flashing and the people strewn everywhere, a mixture of both awake and passed out. Red cups are littered on the front lawn and Daniel grimaces, people should really respect the environment more.

He walks in, and god, there's a lot of people, whoever hosting this sure is popular. He isn't even in there for more than 5 minutes before a guy practically runs into him, beer pouring over him. The guy hastily apologises, before getting dragged away by someone.

Daniel just smells his now drenched shirt and and scrunches his nose up at it, he was never one for alcohol. He was just glad that he didn't care much for his shirt.

Dean wasn't that hard to find. He just had to follow the sounds of drunken men yelling, "Chug! Chug! Chug!" repeatedly, like they just couldn't help themselves.

And sure enough, he spots Dean chugging a drink that Daniel doesn't even know, or want to know, what was in it. When Dean puts the drink down, empty, the men yell and Daniel squints, god he _hates_ frat parties, at the loud yelling.

He starts to walk over to Dean, but is stopped when a man walks into his path. He's clearly drunk, so Daniel sidesteps to move around him... but, so does the man.

Daniel looks up, and sees the man looking down at him. He has half blond, half brunette hair and the strong smell of alcohol lingers on him, a dumb drunken grin on his face.

"Heyy..." The man slurs, his voice deep and raspy, and Daniel inwardly groans. He looks around him, but Dean is nowhere to be seen. "Wha's a pretty thing like you doin' ina place like this?"

Daniel frowns, was this guy really trying to flirt with him?

"Look, man, I'm just tryna take my friend home, can I please just go past?"

"Whyy? C'mon, let's have some fun." The guy says, stepping towards him and Daniel's heart races a little bit.

"N- no, thank you. I- I'd rather not." Daniel stuttered, desperately searching for Dean, backing up when the man takes a step closer to him.

"C'mon," The man teases, and Daniel mentally groans against when his back his the solid expanse that is a wall, "I'll make it quick."

The man brings up a hand to caress Daniel's cheek with a finger. Daniel swiped it away quickly, shuddering at the feeling of his touch that remained on his cheek.

The man just chuckled.

"You're gonna be like that, huh? Fine."

He grabbed Daniel's wrist, holding it tightly and Daniel winced, "Get offa me." He growled, which just made him hold on tighter.

He tried to shove him away using his other hand, but the man just grabbed it, pinning it above his head. Daniel struggled, but it was to no avail. He turned his head to the side as the man leaned in trying to shy away from him, and he could smell the strong scent of booze on his breath.

Suddenly, the man was yanked back, and Daniel let his hands drop to his sides. Daniel looked up and saw another man, he had piercing blue eyes which stared angrily at the other.

"Seth, what the hell were you doing?" He asked, the man, Seth, incredulously.

"Nothing, Mike. We're just havin' fun, jeez lighten up, man." Seth slurred back, placing a hand on Mike's shoulder.

Mike pushed it away, a cold glare on his face, "that wasn't fun, Seth. I fucking saw it, so there's no point in lying."

"Hey, what's goin' on here? Daniel, y- you look shaken up, what happened." Dean butted in, and Daniel groaned for what seemed like the tenth time this evening.

"N- nothing, Dean. Let's just go." Daniel said quietly, not wanting to make a big fuss, turning to leave.

"That don't look like nothing, Dan." Dean said, pointing at the heated glaring between Mike and Seth, and Daniel paused.

"Get out." Mike said, pointing at the door, and Seth scoffed.

"Why? Why're you making me go out when it's not my fault?"

"Not your fault? What do mean, not your fault?"

"He let it happen." Seth said, pointing at Daniel, and Dean gave him a confused look.

"Daniel, what—" Dean whispered

"I don't! Want to talk about it." Daniel said, and jesus, this day was getting worse and worse.

"He did not let it happen, I saw it, Seth! I'm not a fucking idiot."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, walking over to the pair, and Daniel hurried after him, knowing that drunk Dean doesn't handle delicate situation very well.

"Dean... Dean c'mon, let's just leave." Daniel begged, pulling on Dean's arm, but it didn't work. Daniel just sighed as Dean made his way over.

"What happened?" Dean demanded, staring accusingly at Seth. "What'd you do to Daniel?

"I didn't do anything! If anything, he was leading me on, so it's his fault, not mine."

Daniel saw Dean's eyes widen, so he rushed over, trying to prevent the inevitable. Dean squared his shoulders and goaded Seth on, wanting to get his hands on that bastard.

"Dean, c'mon, don't do this." Daniel pushed against Dean, trying to pull him away, but Dean was stronger.

He saw Mike trying to hold Seth back as well, who didn't want to step down from the fight.

Seth must have gotten loose from Mike's hold because when he turned to hear what the commotion was about, all he saw was a fist flying towards his face.

He didn't have a chance to react before pain erupted in his nose. He let out a yelp and clutched the place where the fist connected: his nose, doubling over.

He pulled away and saw red, great it was bleeding... and it hurt like a sonofabitch as well. He heard the sound of another fist connecting and another yelp.

He heard the sound of a body fall to the floor, and then some yelling, before gentle hands found their to on his back and shoulder.

"You ok?" Mike asked worriedly

"No." Daniel replied, straightening up, his hand still on his nose. He looked over and saw Seth being roughly shoved out the door and Dean being forcibly held back, an angry scowl on his face.

He only just noticed the small crowd that they had accumulated, blushing at just how many people there were. Mike, catching where Daniel was looking ushered the people away, closing the door behind him.

"Let's have a look at your nose." Mike said, pulling out a chair for Daniel to sit on.

He left the room briefly and came back with a first aid kit and an ice pack. Once he placed the kit and ice pack down, Daniel noticed his hand. He had a nasty gnash on it and bruising had started to form.

"Your hand." Daniel said, his voice muffled by his hand. Mike looked confused for a second, before realising what he was talking about, and looking at it.

"Eh, it'll be fine and right now you're the one with a bloody nose." He said, motioning to his nose.

Daniel touched it lightly and hissed, "Might be more than bloody."

Mike looked concerned and crouched in front of Daniel, motioning for him to remove his hand.

Daniel shook his head, wincing slightly as he accidentally touched his nose.

"Sort your hand out." Daniel said. "It's bleeding."

"And so is your nose." Mike said, incredulously, "You really want me to bandage my hand whilst you could have a broken nose?"

Daniel nodded, being wary of his nose.

"You literally decked a guy for me. 'Least sort your own hand out first."

"Jesus Christ, Daniel. I don't even want to think about what could have happened just there." He exclaimed, "punching a guy was the least I could do to help you." He said, bandaging his hand like Daniel asked, "Just wished I got there sooner, woulda knocked his lights out." He added under his breath.

"Is Dean ok?" Daniel asked suddenly, just remembering his drunken friend.

"Do you literally care about everybody else except for yourself? Jeez man, take care of yourself for once."

"Dean let's his anger get the best of him sometimes, I don't want him doing something he'll regret." Daniel argued.

Mike walked over to him, his hand bandaged messily and Daniel frowned. He grabbed Mike's hand, and the bandages and he began to unravel what Mike did.

"Hey!" Mike said, trying to remove his hand, but letting Daniel carry on when he clutched to Mike's finger like a baby would to its mother.

"It's not going to heal if it's done wrong." Daniel said, re-bandaging Mike's hand.

Daniel took the uttermost care to Mike's hand, he was so delicate and gentle, that Mike found himself staring on Daniel's focused look.

"Thank you, by the way." Daniel said, quietly, not taking his eyes off of Mike's hand.

Mike furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Why?"

"For sticking up for me... and punching Seth."

Mike chuckled, "Yeah, well, that guys an asshole."

Daniel laughed to and Mike felt himself swooning. It didn't take long for Daniel to finish bandaging Mike's hand, smiling brightly when he had finished.

"Thank you." Mike said, "Now, your nose."

Mike brought an ice pack up and placed it against Daniel's nose, swiftly apologising when Daniel winced.

"Thank you again... Seriously." Daniel said, " I'm lucky you were there."

"I'm sure someone else would've stood up for you."

"Maybe... but I'm just glad it was you." Daniel said, his eyes staring into Mike's own.

He didn't know when it happened, but Daniel's hands found their way into his own. Massaging lightly over the bandage.

Mike slowly removed the ice pack and stared into Daniel's face, taking in everything, including the dried blood on his face.

He must have leaned in, because his lips are soon on Daniel's, and he can taste the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. The bandaged hand places itself in Daniel's hip, and his non-bandaged one moves to cradle Daniel's neck.

Eventually they break away, but it has Mike wanting more.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that IRL Seth and Daniel are friends, but I just randomly picked him to be the bad guy™ Next time, Seth will not be the bad guy.


	3. Chapter 3 - Alharaca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alharaca (spanish, n.) - an extraordinary or violent emotional reaction to a small issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't even know what this is. Its really really bad, and I hate it, but oh well.

**_Alharaca_** (spanish, n.) - an extraordinary or violent emotional reaction to a small issue

Mike sniffed quietly as he bit his lip, trying to hold back his tears. God, he hated this scene, why did Mufasa have to die?

He pulled Daniel closer, wrapping his arms more firmly around Daniel's waist as he buried his head in the crook of his neck, as if Daniel could protect him from the saddening scene.

"Mike? A- are you crying?" Daniel asked quietly, leaning his head against Mike's, and bringing a hand up to gently run through Mike's hair, soothingly.

"No..." Mike lied, his voice muffled.

Daniel just chuckled, turning his head to place a light kiss against Mike's. He relaxed into Mike's grip, and gripped one of Mike's hands with his own.

They stayed like that, Mike holding onto Daniel as if he was his lifeline, as the familiar scene: a scene that never failed to make Mike cry, ended.

Mike peeked out one eye from the safe embrace of Daniel, checking to see if the scene had ended. Even though it had, Mike didn't move, perfectly comfortable where he was. Daniel just felt so safe and warm that Mike didn't, ever, want to let go.

He took in a deep breath of Daniel's scent, humming contentedly into Daniel's shoulder, as the film blared on in the background.

"You ok?" Daniel asked, rubbing soothing circles into the back of Mike's hand, "Y'know, I didn't think that you'd cry whilst watching this."

Mike made an offended noise; a noise that whilst muffled slightly still managed to capture the pure outrage at what Daniel said.

"Sorry for having a heart Daniel." He mumbled, "I thought, with you being a vegan and all that shit, that you'd be the one crying about animals dying, not me."

Daniel laughed, deep and velvety, the sound vibrating right in Mike's ear, making him smile, god he loved Daniel's laugh, it just made his heart feel weird. Whenever Daniel laughed, it made Mike feel like everything was right in the world.

"Ok Mikey, whatever you say," Daniel said, the pet name rolling off of Daniel's tongue effortlessly, "Anyways, the scene is over, d'you wanna let go of me now?"

Mike only tightened his grip, "Nope, I'm comfy like this." He said, snuggling his face more into Daniel's neck, for emphasis.

Daniel slouched back into Mike's grip, letting himself be enveloped by Mike's warmth. He turned his attention back to the film, but Mike couldn't.

Being so comfortable and relaxed made Mike realise how tired he truly was. He let out a yawn, and closed his eyes... y'know, just to rest them, it's not like he was tired or anything.

When Mike opened his eyes, after 'resting' them, he realised that he was still on the sofa, but this time with a warm blanket covering him. He let out an impatient whine after realising that Daniel wasn't with him, pushing the blanket off of him, only to immediately regret it after feeling the cold night air.

He shivered as he walked to the kitchen, in hopes of finding Daniel there. He  got lucky as as soon he walked into the kitchen, he was met with Daniel... well Daniel's back, but Daniel nonetheless.

Mike immediately wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist, chuckling when he felt the smaller man jump suddenly.

"Jeez Mike, give us some warning." Daniel said, letting his shoulders drop, and his body relax into Mike's grip.

"Sorry, baby." Mike smiled.

Daniel just turned around, properly embracing Mike. Daniel buried his head in Mike's chest, his arms wrapping securely around Mike's own waist. Mike placed a small kiss to Daniel's forehead, before resting his chin on the top of Daniel's head.

Daniel let out a small satisfied noise as he could finally relax in Mike's arms. The stood there for a long time, both perfectly happy to stay there forever, everything silent except for the constant tick of the clock in the background.

It was Mike who pulled away first, finally aware of the rapidly running out time. It was late, and as much as they would like to stay there forever, they needed sleep.

"C'mon baby, it's time to go to bed." Mike said, holding out his hand for Daniel to take, which he did instantly. Daniel laced their hands together, as the pair walked to their bedroom.

It was clear just how tired Daniel was: even though he had had a 'nap', Daniel hadn't, and that was very obvious by the way that he moved, accidentally bumping into a wall as they made their way into the bedroom. Mike let out a bemused laugh at the action, and Daniel pouted and lightly punched him in the arm.

Stripping his clothes, ready for bed, was easy enough for Mike... but not so much for Daniel.

Daniel let out a petulant whine as he got himself tangled up in his shirt, two arms sticking out of the shirt in the wrong place and his head covered by the shirts fabric.

"Mike... help me, I've gone blind." Daniel whined, shuffling his arms in an attempt to untangle himself from the trap.

Mike smirked in amusement, standing perfectly still as he made no attempt to help him. He chuckled lowly as Daniel wriggled harder, which only helped to get Daniel even more tangled.

Daniel eventually stopped wiggling, letting out an impatient huff, turning towards to where he thought Mike was.

Mike finally gave in and took pity on Daniel, striding over to him and placing his hands on Daniel's shoulders, or where he thought Daniel's shoulders were.

Daniel jumped at the touch, eventually rested into Mike's grip. Mike gently removed Daniel's shirt, a small smile on his face.

Daniel's hair was disheveled, a long strand covering his left eye, and he looked up at Mike with soft, loving, eyes.

Mike lifted his hand up to softly tuck the random strand of hair behind Daniel's ear, leaning in to press a light kiss to Daniel's forehead.

Daniel gracelessly wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist, nestling his head into Mike's chest, and Mike placed his head on Daniel's shoulder, tightening his grip around Daniel.

"I love you." Daniel said, his voice muffled as he leaned into Mike's grip.

Mike smiled, "I love you too baby."


	4. Chapter 4 - Anacampserote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anacampserote(n.) - something that can bring back a lost love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know why, but im feeling in an angsty and soft mood rn. i dont exactly know what this is, but enjoy.

**Anacampserote** (n.) - something that can bring back a lost love.

 

Mike let his head drop against the wall, wincing when it collided harshly against it. He exhaled a defeated sigh, bringing his knees up and running a shaking hand through his already disheveled hair.

God, he fucked up.

The house felt empty without Daniel's things: it felt bleak, like it was missing a vital part of itself. It's funny as that's how he was feeling now.

Without Daniel, he felt like one half of his soul was missing. The part of his soul that he desperately missed, the part that he wanted; that he needed.

Without Daniel, he was no-one.

Mike had thought that Daniel was holding him back, that he was preventing him from being happy, but god was he wrong.

It dawned on him later, that the reason he was unhappy wasn't because Daniel was holding him back, no it was quite the opposite in reality.

He was unhappy because he was holding Daniel back.

He made up excuses, blamed Daniel for everything. He blamed Daniel for everything because he was an easy target: he was just so complacent, so willing to accept the blame if it would make Mike happy, and Mike hated that.

Mike hated that Daniel didn't see what he saw.

Mike hated that Daniel looked in the mirror and saw someone not good enough for Mike, when, really, Daniel was all that he wanted, all that he needed, because he did need Daniel... he needed him so much, maybe even too much.

Some would say that their relationship was doomed from the start.

And that's what spurred them on, through thick and thin, the pure pettiness and stubborness of them both. Both wanting to prove that they were wrong: that they could love each other, that their relationship could work, and for a while it did... but good things never last.

The arguments grew louder, and harsher, words intentionally used to cut deep, to scar. Loving smiles turned into hate-filled glares and they both knew that their relationship, the one that they held so closely to their hearts, was burning.

Burning in flames that they both fuelled, but you know what they say: the brightest flame burns fast. Looking back at it now, this whole thing could have avoided, but they were too stubborn, too arrogant to admit that maybe, just maybe, they were wrong.

But they didn't.

They said words, but they didn't talk. They kissed, but they didn't love. They looked in each others eyes and once they saw love and an eternity together, but now they only saw what they could have been.

And now, Mike sits alone, wishing: begging, praying that he could see Daniel again, that he could apologise for everything. He would gladly take Daniel's hate filled glares and spiteful words over silence. Silence was something Mike hated. It had been a very long time since he'd had to endure it, Daniel bringing so much life into his otherwise bleak existence that he had forgotten what being alone felt like.

He was a fool.

A fool for ever thinking that he could exist without Daniel, without the very thing that made his life worth living.

Mike stood up suddenly, he needed Daniel, more than he'd care to admit, and he wasn't about to lose the thing that he cared most about, not now, there was still time.

His mind races back to all the things he said, as he runs to his car, all those hate infused words, the meaningless words that he only said because he was angry, angry at himself, at the world even, but he was never, ever, angry at Daniel. He could never get angry at him, could never hate him. He thinks that it was Maryse who once told him, after a particularly big fight with Daniel, that 'One half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole.'

He was confused at the time, but now he wishes that he listened, he wishes that he went straight up to Daniel and begged for his forgivness, because now... now, he doesn't know if he can carry on.

He drives to Daniel's house, and he hates those words: it had always been his and Daniel's house, and he can feel his heart racing, beating with life and love and Daniel.

Because that's what Daniel is, he's his heart and his life. He breathes Daniel in and in doing so he never wants to breathe again. Because if it's Daniel... well then everything is ok.

Mike hates that it's taken him this long to realise that it's Daniel, it's always, always, him. Daniel taught him to love, to live. He taught Mike what it feels like to be alive, and he hates the hole that Daniel's absence has caused, becauseit hurts so, so, much.

He just wants Daniel.

It's raining now, but Mike doesn't care, his messy hair is already unsalvageable, and all he can concentrate on is his heart, the fast paced thrumming, as his nerves took control.

He knocked in the door, an impatient hammering against the door, as he inhaled a deep breath. It was now or never.

Daniel opened the door, and his grumpy pout at being woken up was quickly replaced by a look of surprise. And Mike, rather selfishly, is glad that he isn't the only one who looks horrible, as Daniel looks tired.

A look that Mike hates on Daniel.

"Mike." Daniel states as if even he can't believe it himself.

"Daniel." Mike breathes, as if he had just seen Daniel for the first time.

"W- What are you doing here?" Daniel askes, and it hurts that Daniel underestimates how much he means to him.

At the question, Mike forgets everything, even how the rain is now soaking him to the core, as he's too entranced by Daniel, and he wonders how he could ever hate him, because right here, right now, Daniel is perfect.

"I love you." He blurts out, his mind to confused, filled with so many emotions that he can't concentrate. His mind is consumed by love and lust and hate and dread. And right now, all he can focus on is Daniel.

Daniel just stands there, his mouth agape: shocked at Mike's declaration. Out of all the things he expected Mike to say, his love isn't one of them.

"I- I miss you." He carries on, wringing his hands, a nervous habit that he's always had, as he fails to meet Daniel's eyes.

Daniel still stays silent, unsure of what to say.

Mike finally finds the courage to look Daniel in the eyes, and he says, "Daniel... I fucked up, letting you go was one of the biggest mistakes of my entire fucking life an- and-" Mike took in a deep shuddering breath, his vision going blurry as unspilled tears threatened to fall,"-I need you, Daniel. I need you more than I need anything, because you- you make me happy."

Daniel reached a hand towards Mike, bringing Mike towards him, out of the rain. Daniel brought up a shaking hand to wipe away the stay tear that dripped down Mike's cheek, a small sad smile on his face. Mike looked into Daniel's eyes, and saw the tears glistening there.

Mike brought up a hand to encase Daniel's on his cheek, bringing it down towards his chest, so that Daniel could feel his hammering heart.

"I've need you too Mike, probably more than I want to admit, but... I don't want to lose you."

Mike smiled and leaned down, pressing a needed kiss to Daniel's lips.

Maybe, just maybe, they could make this work.


	5. Chapter 5 - Antiscians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antiscians(n.) - people who live on opposite sides of the world, "whose shadows at noon are cast in opposite directions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not really happy with this, but i had to get it out of the way.

**Antiscians** (n.) - people who live on opposite sides of the world, "whose shadows at noon are cast in opposite directions."

 

If you said the words, Daniel Bryan, to him, one day he might have scoffed. If you asked him if he liked the man, well, then he might have laughed. There's no way he'd like that stupid hippie. No, god no, that guy's annoying with his dreams and all that shit.

The way Mike saw it, life is a reality, not a dream, so you can take your stupid environmentalist attitude and fuck off to someone who cares.

It's just a shame that it was Mike who cared.

If you asked him why he was so entranced with an animal-loving hippie, he wouldn't be able to answer because, deep down, he didn't know.

They were opposites.

Mike, he never dreamed: he only achieved, and he was never held back by what was and what could have been, he was solely focused on the present: a spur of the moment kind of guy.

Daniel, however, was a dreamer, constantly working, trying, to achieve his goals. Everything he did was planned, and well-thought-out, but Daniel was hot-headed, the slightest provocation sending Daniel into a fury, which greatly contrasted with Mike's calm and collected nature.

Many people assume that those who dream of better things would love the ones who shared similar beliefs, and the ones who know what the world is truly like would love those who have also seen the world for what it was. But more often than not, their assumptions are wrong. You see, people like Daniel: the people fuelled by their hopes and dreams, need people like Mike, as without one another their dreams, or lack of them in Mike's case, would consume them whole. They give each other air, when the water starts coming in, and without one another, they would surely drown.

When Mike's dreams start to dissipate, Daniel's dreams are only just starting.

When Daniel mentions his goals and dreams, Mike can't help but roll his eyes and sigh, no matter how many times Mike tells him that he should think about the present, Daniel never ever listens, and Mike's getting to a breaking point.

It gets too much one day, and Mike loses it.

He shouts, screams, at Daniel: lets out all his frustration on him, blames him for things he could never do, because right here, right now Daniel is so easy to accuse. Daniel just stands there, complacent, not arguing back just... standing there, absorbing every word, every insinuation, letting it all happen.

Daniel doesn't react, but Mike knows that he's struck a chord within Daniel, he can see the flicker of pain in his eyes, and Mike hates: he hates everything: hates the world: hates even himself, but he could never, ever, hate Daniel.

Daniel then leaves, not even giving him a glance before he walks out the door. He doesn't even slam the door, and Mike just breaks. He didn't even bother to wipe his eyes as all his pent-up emotion flooded him. He slumped to the floor, feeling more alone than ever. Mike felt many things: he felt anger, hopelessness, guilt, but worst of all, he felt empty.

He knew deep, deep, down that whatever he tried to do to fill the hole, the emptiness, that he felt in his heart, he would never, ever, feel complete. He was one half of a whole, and Daniel was the other half: he could never be complete, never be intact, without Daniel there by his side.

Mike stays there for what feels like minutes but is hours. His legs have gone dead, and his back is starting to ache, but he doesn't move; he doesn't want to. It's dark outside, and Mike can't see a thing, except for his eyes playing tricks on him: casting shadows which dance around him. A mess is the best way to describe him, sat on the ground in a dirty and dishevelled heap, his shirt still slightly damp from when he wiped his eyes on them.

He doesn't know what time it is when Daniel comes back, but his arrival is barely noticeable. Mike only realises that Daniel is there when the lights suddenly flicker on, and Mike flinches, because the bright light stings. Daniel's eyes do a sweep of the room, finally landing on Mike, and upon seeing, Daniel softens.

Mike doesn't even look up when he hears Daniel walking over to him; he can't bring himself to, and if he did, he'd probably cry right there, and then. He doesn't know why Daniel's given him so many chances, he doesn't deserve any of them, not a single one, and yet Daniel keeps on giving.

A soft, comforting, hand is placed on his shoulder, and it's only then, does Mike look up at Daniel. A thousand thoughts run through his mind: that he's sorry, that he doesn't deserve him, that he loves him so, so, much. He doesn't say any of them, not trusting himself to break down again in front of Daniel. Mike bites his tongue, and clenches his jaw, as his eyes flutter downwards, as he physically can't look Daniel in the eyes, feeling sick with himself, for turning his back on Daniel, like that.

"Mike, it's ok," Daniel says, and Mike scoffs, he genuinely cannot believe that Daniel is the one comforting him, when it should really be the other way around, sometimes he just forgot how amicable Daniel could be.

"No, Daniel, it's not. I shouted you at for no reason, and I- I'm sorry, Daniel, I mean it." Mike says, finally finding the courage to look at Daniel straight in the eye.

Daniel just smiles softly, bringing a hand up to gently cup Mike's face, his thumb softly circling his cheek. Daniel tilts Mike's face up and leans down, and all Mike can do is close his eyes as he feels the familiar warmth of Daniel's lips on his own.

Mike sighs softly against Daniel's lips, and he smiles because when Daniel's lips are on his own, everything is right.


	6. Chapter 6 - Aoyè

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoyè // 熬夜 (Chinese, n.) - to pull an all-nighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im soft, sad, and gay.... the holy trinity

**áoyè** // 熬夜 (Chinese, n.) - to pull an all-nighter

 

Daniel sighed and ran his hand through his already dishevelled hair, he really should cut it. He sits in silence, the constant ticking of the clock being the only noise in the room, other than his breathing.

He glances up at the clock, 6 am already? His eyes feel heavy, and his head pounds yet he can't sleep. He closes his eyes for a second, and exhales a loud sigh; one that is obscene in the otherwise quiet room.

He lets his eyes rest, hoping that it'll trick his brain into falling asleep; it doesn't work.

He suddenly feels restless, even though his body is begging for rest, and he stands up, heading for the door. It doesn't occur to him that he should bring a coat, his brain really must be asleep, as he steps outside.

The faint glow of sunrise is visible over the horizon, and he hugs his arms around his chest as the cold air gives him goose-bumps. His feet are moving before he can even tell them to, and he vaguely realises the direction that he's heading: the one place he always feels safe: with Mike.

He violently shivers as he clutches his chest tighter, as Mike's familiar house comes into view. He does feel guilty; it is late, or early if you're one of those people, and he doesn't want to disturb Mike's 'beauty sleep', Mike always had a way of making him laugh whenever he felt down.

His feet are carrying him up the steps to Mike's door anyway, and his hands come up to pause right in front of the door, frozen in motion as he contemplates on whether or not he should just go home and forget about everything. He abruptly knocks on the door, before he can chicken out, and soon enough the door opens, revealing a very unhappy Mike.

"What the hell do yo- Daniel?" Mike asked, his voice rough from just waking up, and Daniel feels slightly guilty, giving Mike a small sheepish smile.

" Hi," Daniel said, quietly, he became aware of his arms desperately clutched around his chest and quickly let go, almost shivering from the cold.

Mike moved out of the way and motioned for Daniel to come inside, shutting the door after Daniel shuffled in, rubbing his arms with his hands to warm them up.

The warm air of the house suddenly hitting him made Daniel breathe a sigh of relief, it was really cold outside.

"Daniel, what are you doing here? It's-" Mike paused craning his neck to look at the time,"- 6:45 in the morning."

Daniel chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his, still cold, hand, "Sorry, Mike. I, uh, I just couldn't sleep... Just wanted to have some company, I can go if you wa-"

"No, no, Daniel, it's fine, really," Mike interrupted, a smile on his face, and Daniel let shoulders, ones that he didn't even know were tensed, drop, "I was just getting up, anyway," Mike added.

Daniel had a smile of his own on his face, and he looked at Mike, opening his mouth to thank him, but snapping it shut as he properly looked at the other man.

A small blush rose to his cheeks as he realised that Mike was only in his boxers, a politely looked away, even if deep down he wanted to look at the other man a little bit more, hearing Mike chuckle lowly.

"I'm not embarrassed, y'know," Mike said, and Daniel looked up at him, the small blush still visible on his cheeks.

Sure he'd seen Mike shirtless enough times, they both preferred to wrestle without shirts on, but he had never really _looked_ at him whilst he was shirtless before.

Mike was an attractive man, Mike had reminded him of that plenty of times, and Daniel could appreciate his handsomeness. Now that Daniel had actually looked at Mike, he found that he really struggled to look away.

His eyes scanned over Mike's body with poorly concealed interest, and it was only Mike's smug grin that made him turn away, blushing harder than ever.

Mike spoke next, and Daniel was glad for the distraction, it was starting to get hot in that room, and he almost wished that he was back out in the cold,

"Why couldn't you sleep?" He asked, walking into another room, his bedroom Daniel quickly deduced, and Daniel followed him, something similar to a lovesick puppy, but he didn't care.

When Daniel entered the room, Mike was pulling a shirt over his head, and Daniel caught a quick glimpse of his back muscles pulled taut as he put on his shirt, averting his eyes as he felt yet another blush rise to his cheeks.

When he looked back up, he saw Mike staring at him, his eyebrows raised, and Daniel stuttered remembering that Mike had asked him a question.

"I, uh, I..." Daniel trailed off, not knowing the answer to the question himself. Why couldn't he sleep?

He let a quiet huff, the question making him think. He tried to think back, wondering if it had been suddenly caused by something but realised that it hadn't. He had always struggled to sleep, his parents were convinced that he had insomnia, but he quickly came to realise that it wasn't true. He had tried to pass it off as a disorder, tried to ignore the fact that when he had someone next to him he would have no problems falling asleep. Maybe he just wanted affection, and Daniel winced at how pathetic it sounded, even though it was the truth.

He just needed someone next to him at night, someone to hold him, as sappy as that sounded; he just needed someone.

"I get lonely," Daniel said, wincing again at how sad how sounded, "I can't sleep unless there's someone next to me. I- I mean, when I had Kane it was alright but..." He trailed off again.

"You miss him, don't you?" Mike asked, quietly.

Daniel's silence was answer enough.

Daniel let out a defeated sigh, he didn't want to think about Kane now, Kane had gone: left, but he had to and Daniel didn't hate him for it, not one bit, hell he was proud of him, but being proud didn't stop the ache in his chest whenever he thought about him.

Daniel opened his mouth again, closing it again after he let out an embarrassing whimper at the thought of Kane. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, and soon enough, Mike was leading him towards his bed. They both sat down on it and Mike pulled him close. Daniel tensed, but soon relaxed, as sad as it sounded, Daniel had longed for contact like this, and he was reluctant to let it go.

“It's just sometimes I feel like everything is too much,” Daniel confessed. “It feels as if it’s all going too fast and I can’t breathe. It’s like a race I can’t keep up with, everything was so good, I mean, Kane and I- we- just everything was just perfect and I felt... happy, for the first time in my life. And then, everything just came tumbling down, we argued and then we realised that it wasn't working. K- Kane left and I just can't keep up, I- I mean me and Kane, we worked it out eventually... but he moved on, and I- I just can't, I want to but I can't.”

It took him a while to realise it, but he was crying, and Mike had just held him. He didn't even know why he was crying, just so many pent up emotions: anger, sadness, loneliness, despair, the wall he built to keep them all in had just broken into pieces and he felt all the emotions washing over him as Mike tightened his grip around him.

Daniel eventually realised, when all his tears had been shed, that Mike's clean shirt had become wetted by all his tears. He mumbled out an apology but felt too tired to move from Mike's hold.

Mike started to move, and Daniel whined as he held onto Mike desperately, but soon noticed that Mike was shifting so that they could get into his bed. He let out a confused noise, too tired to actually voice his question, but Mike had understood him just fine, "C'mon Daniel, you need some sleep." Mike said, moving Daniel so that he was under the covers, and god Mike's bed was so comfortable that it was a surprise that he didn't fall asleep there and then. Mike started to pull away, but Daniel's hand shot out, lightly grabbing Mike's hand.

"Don't leave me."

Mike paused, looking down at Daniel. He looked so sad and so tired that only a monster could turn down Daniel's puppy dog eyes.

Mike smiled and got in the bed, wrapping his arms around Daniel, pulling him close, not missing the way that Daniel immediately grabbed the front of his shirt and wouldn't let go, as if making sure that Mike wouldn't leave him.

Mike's body was so warm and solid that it wasn't a surprise that he soon felt himself falling asleep. Mike's hand started subconsciously playing with Daniel's hair, and Daniel made a contented hum as he fell asleep.

It could have been his imagination, but he swore that Mike had kissed his hair as he fell asleep, even if it was his imagination, Daniel didn't care: he had Mike's arms wrapped around him securely and Daniel felt the safest he had ever felt in his life... well except for when he was with Kane, but that wound hadn't fulled healed. And even if his heart hadn't properly healed yet, he knew that Mike was his first step to being happy again.


	7. Chapter 7 - Appetence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appetence (n.) - an eager desire, an instinctive inclination; an attraction or a natural bond.

**Appetence** (n.) - an eager desire, an instinctive inclination; an attraction or a natural bond.

 

  
When they had first teamed up everyone laughed: all assuming that they would tear each other apart - they were two opposites - like two puzzle pieces that didn't fit, two people doomed to fail from none other than fate herself.

Of course, they were going to burn each other: the flames that they burned were for two different reasons, but that didn't matter as they both burned the same.

Whilst they were two different, two _very_ different, flames, they both started from the same spark.

And it was that spark that kept them grounded.

The desire to prove himself, the need to feel accepted, it what burned Daniel. He had been underestimated for so long: too long, and the anger, the hatred of being forgotten, turned him into the man who he despised for so long. Mike, he would've been smug about it, well that was if seeing Daniel change didn't terrify him: if Mike could bet on whoever he thought would never turn his back on all those who supported them he would have bet on Daniel Bryan.

Daniel Bryan inspired people, he helped and motivated those who had lost hope. But what do you do when the person who gave hope had lost his belief in it? The flames grew with every passing second, and the fire in his eyes was noticeable from miles away.

It was the desire to have someone appreciate him which fuelled Mike's own fire. He had constantly wanted to seek approval in others, and the many fruitless attempts had turned Mike bitter.

Daniel had loathed him, and while he acted like he didn't care, it hurt him deeply, but when Daniel did the unthinkable: turned against the very thing that had kept him sane all those years, Mike had finally realised that they were more alike than they thought.

There was something in Mike that contained the fire that so desperately wanted to burn.

They protected each other, inside the ring and out it. People were surprised, hell even they were surprised, but now that they knew each other, better than ever, it was easy to gain control of the fire.

They became reliant on each other and it was clear that what they had hadn't been formed overnight, no it'd been formed over the span of 8 long years. What they had was what many people strived to have: the relationship that delved a bit deeper than friends. Daniel needed Mike, and Mike needed Daniel.

It was a mutual trust that the both of them had: a mutual understanding that they needed each other if they wanted to be on top, and god do they want that.

They both think that it's an intense want to succeed that keeps together, but deep down, they know that it isn't. In fact, at this point, they aren't even sure if they care about the titles, because they have each others attention, and that's all either of them want.

As long as their eyes are focused on each other, everything is all right.

It's something that both of them have been hesitant to admit, something that they would much rather ignore. It was so much easier when they hated each other: when they didn't care if either of them got hurt. It was easier and less stressful.

Mike swears that he's going grey by the amount times he nearly has a Daniel-induced heart attack: that man really does love putting himself in situations that he can't possibly win, it drives Mike mad.

He's mad because he's the one who gets hurt trying to save Daniel from whoever he's managed to piss off, but he'd much rather get hurt than have Daniel get hurt, and just seeing Daniel in pain is enough to make him angry at whoever hurt him, not that he'd ever tell Daniel, or anyone, that.

He'd never admit it, but maybe he doesn't hate Daniel as much as he thought he did.

Well, while he might not _hate_ him, but god does Daniel infuriate him. First, he had to go about being an idiot and getting himself hurt, and now he just _had_ to push Mike out the way of an incoming ladder getting hit instead.

Mike could only stare open-mouthed as he sees Daniel clutching his nose, writhing on the floor in silent pain. He takes care of the goon who threw it quick enough, punching them with a force that he didn't know he had, it was satisfying to see them fall down, a small amount of revenge for Daniel.

He hurries over to Daniel, a mixture of anger and worry in his stomach, he's angry because Daniel got hurt again, and he's angry at himself, at the goon, at Daniel for being such an idiot. But that anger soon fades after seeing Daniel clutching his nose, and even more, worry buries itself in his gut. Mike can see the faintest amount of blood seeping out between the fingers that Daniel is clutching his nose with.

Mike gently ushered Daniel to remove his fingers, placing his hand on top of Daniel's to remove it. Mike winces after seeing the amount of blood on his nose, and now guilt is burying itself in between the worry.

The rest of the match flashed by in a haze, they win the match, of course, Mike keeping a careful eye on Daniel for the rest of it, making sure that he's within reaching distance at all times.

Mike frets over Daniel once their backstage, trying his hardest to seem like he didn't care whilst simultaneously caring a lot, it was a very hard mix, and Mike thought he managed to get away with it, that was until Daniel let his voice be heard.  
  
"Mike you don't need to worry about me, I'm fine," Daniel said, clutching the ice pack Mike handed him to his nose.

Mike just stuttered, and Daniel had an annoyingly amused look on his face, and Mike just frowned, "I'm not worrying about you, it's just you can't have a team with only one person, and I can't carry this team on my back any more than I already am."

"Y'know I took a ladder to the face for you, asshole, you could at least be a little grateful."

"I didn't ask you to take it for me."

"You could still be a little grateful"  
  
"I am grateful."  
  
"Really?" Daniel deadpans, "'Cause ever since we got out of that match you've been shouting at me for being an idiot."

"You were an idiot."

"I saved your ass."

"I could have dodged it if I wanted."

"Yeah right, now why do I not believe that?"

"Will you just shut up already? I'm kind of wishing that I took the hit just so you would shut up, you're getting on my nerves."

"Just admit it, Mike, you were worried about me."

"W-What?" Mike stutters, his face turning a bright shade of red as he violently shakes his head," No, no, no. I was not worried about you."

The smirk Daniel has on his face is one of pure cockiness, and Mike just wants to slap it off... gently... with his mouth, and ok, maybe he just wants to kiss Daniel, but that doesn't stop how annoying Daniel is being.

"You were, just admit it, Mike, you were worried about me."

"Just shut up!"

"I'm not going to shut up until yo-."

Daniel is cut off by Mike connecting his lips with Daniel's. Daniel makes a noise that sounds similar to a yelp of surprise into Mike's mouth, and Mike's careful to not hurt Daniel's nose, tilting his head just enough so that he can't hurt it in any way, which in turn deepens the kiss.

Mike thinks he must be dreaming because Daniel is kissing back, just as intensely, and Daniel's hands find their way to the back of Mike's head, his fingers curled up in Mike's hair. Mike's hands are desperately clutching at Daniel's body, bringing them as close as they could possibly be, and Daniel opens his mouth to deepen the kiss even more.

The kiss is heated, probably more heated than a kiss in public should be, but the both of them don't care; they're too entranced with the feeling that they have so desperately craved: the feeling of being in the arms of who they love.


	8. Chapter 8 - Aranyhíd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranyhíd (Hungarian, n) - “the golden bridge”; the reflection of the sun as it shines on the water

Aranyhíd (Hungarian, n) - “the golden bridge”; the reflection of the sun as it shines on the water

 

The sun is slowly going down, reflecting on the water in the most beautiful of ways. The waves wash up, surrounding Mike's feet in the cold water before moving away again. The sound of the waves is comforting. It's peaceful, quiet, serene. It makes his stomach knot up even though he doesn't know why.

 

Actually, he does know why.

 

Because if he looks to his left, he sees the one person who can still make his stomach twist and his heart flutter, even after all these years.

 

If he looks to his left, he sees Daniel Bryan.

 

When he looks at Daniel, even though he has looked at him every day for the past 8 years, he still sees the most beautiful man in the world. He still sees the man that has captured his heart; he still sees the man who looks perfect, ethereal, celestial. Daniel is sitting cross-legged in the sand; he always hated getting his feet wet.

His mind wanders back to the day when Daniel said, "I do," and Mike can't help the wide smile that forms on his face at the memory. A big dumb smile, teeth showing and eyes crinkling, which earns him a nudge in the ribs from Daniel.

 

"What're you smiling about?" Daniel asks with a chuckle, side-eyeing Mike.

 

"Just thinking."

 

"About what?"

 

"You."

 

Daniel laughs at that, leaning his head back and Mike has to pause his own light laughter to stare at Daniel, in all his beauty. The sunlight hits Daniel, making him glow just like the most beautiful of angels and Mike sharply inhales a breath. Daniel has a way of becoming more and more beautiful as the days go by, and Mike could spend hours looking at him, indulging on his beauty, he was the only light that Mike needed, and he could love him for eternity.

 

Daniel was his favourite thing to see.

 

Mike just looks at him with a smile, and Daniel says, "Have you always been so cheesy?"

 

Chuckling, Mike says, "Hey, it's your fault that I'm like this."

 

"How d'you work that out?" Daniel giggles, his eyes sparkling in the most ethereal of ways.

 

"You're just so beautiful that I can't help it. I wanna compliment you all day."

 

Daniel blushes at that, "Please don't, you're gonna embarrass me."

 

"You always look so cute when you're embarrassed though."

 

Daniel blushes, even more, hiding his face in his hands, and Mike just shuffles closer, so that they were right next to each other. Mike let out a hearty chuckle, "I can be a whole lot more cheesy if you want."

 

Daniel peaks out one eye from behind his hands, and Mike reaches out and takes Daniel's hands in his, lowering them down, "Don't do that, I wanna see your pretty face."

 

Mike just smiled widely when Daniel's face turned a deeper shade of red. Mike took both of Daniel's hands in one of his and brought the other up to Daniel's face. Daniel leaned into Mike's delicate touch, smiling softly as Mike's thumb circled his cheek.

 

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side," Mike whispered.

 

"What about after that?"

 

"Well, if there's another life, I hope you're mine again."

 

"You say that like there's anyone else but you."

 

"Who's the cheesy one now?"

 

"You're a bad influence."

 

Mike chuckles again and presses their two foreheads together. Mike stares into Daniel's bright blue eyes, entranced by the effervescent hues, and each sparkle that's more beautiful than the last.

 

"You're so beautiful."

 

Daniel goes redder than Mike has ever seen and Mike finds his heart fluttering in a way that he just can't describe. Daniel moves so that his head is buried in the crook of Mike's neck, and Mike can feel the heat radiating off of Daniel's cheeks. Mike's hands find themselves in the place where they nearly always are: tangled in the soft, brown, locks of Daniel's hair, and Mike presses the softest of kisses to Daniel's hair, letting out a pleased sigh as everything feels right.

 

The sunlight reflects off the waves, and Mike finds himself staring at it, loving the feeling of Daniel pressed up against him. It's only when Daniel shivers that Mike pulls away.

 

"You cold?" Mike says, a soft smile on his face like he finds Daniel to be the cutest person on earth, which, at this point, he does.

 

Daniel nods sheepishly, and Mike rubs Daniel's bare arms with his hands in an attempt to warm them up. Mike motions for Daniel to come closer, and he does, pressing his body tightly against Mike's. Daniel snuggles against Mike as he wraps his arm around Daniel, both of them facing the ocean, watching the sunlight reflect off of the waves.

 

"This is beautiful." Daniel sighs, leaning his head against Mike's shoulders.

 

"You know what else is beautiful?"

 

"I swear to god, Mike, if you say me then I'm gonna leave."

 

Mike lets out a low chuckle, pressing a kiss to Daniel's hair, "I was actually gonna say myself, but you do raise a very good point."

 

"You are literally the most cliché person that I know."

 

"Maybe, but you wouldn't have it any other way, would you, my dear?"

 

"Now with the pet names?" Daniel says with a laugh, "You- you _really_ love me, huh?" He said, his voice softening with every word.

 

"I do love you, Daniel. I love you more than anyone in the world."

 

Daniel sits up straight at that, one hand on Mike's chest, Daniel looks straight into Mike's eyes, and for a second, a brief, fleeting, second Mike worries that he's done something wrong. But then Daniel brings up his hand, touching his face, ever so delicately, as if he was worried that Mike would shatter into a million pieces. The sound of the waves washing up, and down, up, and down, is peaceful and serene. The sunlight bounces off the waves, hitting the side of Daniel's face, and Mike has never seen someone look so beautiful. Daniel leans in, and so does Mike. The kiss is short, but it feels like forever and Mike never wants it to end. But when it does, and Mike misses Daniel's lips more than he would like to admit, Daniel whispers, barely audible, ever so softly.

 

"I think I love you more than I could ever imagine."


	9. Chapter 9 - Aspectabund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel was the air he breathed. Daniel was the lingering warmth on his skin. Daniel was his everything, and Mike thinks, no he knows, that he could never love someone as much as he loves him.

_**Aspectabund** _(adj.) - letting or being able to let expressive emotion show easily through one’s face and eyes.

 

Mike ran his fingers through Daniel's hair, smiling softly at the pleasing hum that Daniel let out. Daniel always loved it when Mike put up his hair, and even though Daniel was perfectly able to do it himself, he always asked Mike to, and who was Mike to turn down Daniel when he asks so sweetly with his bright blue eyes that glimmers and shines so beautifully.

It's also self-indulgent on Mike's behalf, for Daniel looks so unbelievably stunning with his hair up, and Mike couldn't help but indulge himself. Even after Mike had put Daniel's hair up, Daniel didn't move, all he did was lean back against Mike, his back to Mike's chest. Mike wrapped his arms around Daniel's chest, holding him close as Daniel's head thumped lightly against Mike's chest.

Mike let his head rest on top of Daniel's head, not before pressing a light kiss to Daniel's hair, causing Daniel to let out another contented hum.

Daniel looks up at Mike, and Mike finds himself entranced in those pretty blue eyes. Daniel's hands found Mike's, holding them tightly, and Mike could feel the steady thrum of Daniel's heartbeat. The slow and steady,  _thud_ ,  _thud_ ,  _thud_ , was soothing to him.

"I love you," Mike murmurs, and it's quiet, barely audible, but that's all it needed. Daniel let out a blinding smile, teeth showing, eyes crinkling, and Mike is sure that he's never seen someone looks so  _goddamned_  beautiful. All those little idiosyncrasies only increased the love that Mike felt for Daniel, and Mike made sure to remind Daniel every chance that he had.

Daniel moves away first, turning around so that he could face Mike, and the smile on Daniel's face is purely luminescent, and Mike can feel his heart flutter, thumping in his chest, loud enough for him to hear in his ears. His eyes are shining, glistening like the brightest of diamonds, so bright that no star could rival it. And as he looks into Daniel's eyes, as he loses himself in their beauty, all he can think about is how much he loves Daniel Bryan.

How much he loves the one man who has captured his attention over and over again, turning every thought, every feeling, to him.

Daniel was the air he breathed. Daniel was the lingering warmth on his skin. Daniel was his everything, and Mike thinks, no he knows, that he could never love someone as much as he loves him.

Mike thinks back to all their wasted moments, beck when he was too vain to indulge in the beauty before him, too arrogant to let himself love, and Mike knows that he has to make up for it. It's kinda funny how his attitude to Daniel completely changed: from loathing everything that Daniel did to loving every part of him, and Mike still hates that he treated Daniel like that, he still chastises himself to this day, but Daniel is quick to reassure him. Reminding Mike that whilst they weren't always on the same page, they were now, and in the end, that's all that matters. Now that they had each other, there's nothing that could go wrong.

Whenever Mike's doubts and anger towards himself got too great, when the pressures from work had become insurmountable, Daniel was there for him.

Daniel would take Mike's hand in his own, or maybe even sometimes Daniel would cup, ever so gently, Mike's face in his delicate hands, Daniel would lean their foreheads together and he would say how much he loved Mike. His bright blue eyes staring so sincerely into his own that Mike has no choice but to believe him, Mike could see the softness in his expression, he could see the age lines around the curve of his eyes, he could see the years of worry and joy and sadness etched onto his face, years of emotions so plainly for him to see; Mike knows that nobody else could see what he saw, nobody could truly see the perfection that Daniel radiated. Mike could see the crinkles in the corner of them, he could see the pure, unfiltered, love in those beautiful eyes, and Mike can't help but indulge himself.

He would lean in to kiss Daniel, he just couldn't resist the temptation, especially when Daniel looks so perfect.

It would be soft and delicate, a light brush of their lips before Mike indulges himself even more and deepens it ever so slightly. Mike's eyes would flutter shut as he allows himself to be surrounded by the feel of Daniel, and he can tell that Daniel's eyes close too, and yet even with his them shut he can still picture the effervescent hues of his eyes shining so beautifully at him.

Mike would only break away when all the air in his lungs had left, and Daniel would smile so brightly that he momentarily forgets to breathe, and their noses would brush ever so gently, Daniel letting out a soft smile as they do so. Daniel would nose the side of his cheek, only to let his head slip down and rest in the crook of Mike's neck and Mike's hand would come up to rest in Daniel's hair, feeling the softness of his brown locks; even when they're messy Mike can't help but be entranced by how perfect they make Daniel look.

Mike would press a light kiss to Daniel's hair, and even though he can't see it, he can feel Daniel's smile against his neck. Mike can't help but let his own show.

"I love you, Mikey," Daniel would say, his voice soft and full of love, and Mike would let out a small chuckle at the nickname that Daniel gave him.

Mike would respond, just as softly, saying how much he loved Daniel, and they would stay there, both perfectly content. And even though their love may seem ordinary, Mike knows that it's not, no, their love is not like any other love, their love is different because it was theirs.

There is no other person on this planet that loves anyone in the way that Michael Mizanin loves Daniel Bryan.


	10. Chapter 10 - Asterismos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asterismos (n.) - "marking with the stars"; a word that gives weight or draws attention to the words that follow.

_**Asterismos**_ (n.) - "marking with the stars"; a word that gives weight or draws attention to the words that follow.

  
Mike has always loved Daniel, but he struggles to find the words that capture the way that he feels.

Daniel knows that Mike loves him, and Mike knows that Daniel loves him in return, he just wishes that he could truly say how he feels.

Sometimes, it's infuriating.

Especially on the days when Daniel looks so ethereal, so  _blindingly_  beautiful that even the sun is jealous. Especially on the days when Daniel's smile is so bright, that Mike swears that he can feel his heart stop.  _Especially_  on the days when Daniel looks just so angelic that Mike has to wonder what he's done to deserve a man as perfect as Daniel.

And sometimes, more often than not, Mike feels that perfect is the only way to describe him, as no other words come close to the way that he feels about him. No other word comes close to the pure beauty that Daniel radiates, and sometimes that frustrates Mike a little bit.

He wants to show Daniel how much he means to him, but whenever he tries to, he just stutters over his words, which, granted, puts the most beautiful smile on Daniel's face, but Mike still gets annoyed at how tongue-tied he gets.

He was so convinced that he was charismatic whenever he was sweet-talking someone, and nearly all of the time, he was. But there's just something about Daniel, a little something that just causes Mike to forget how to speak. Any other person and Mike could use his blinding smile, and his charm to flirt with, just about anyone, and he'll never forget the first time he met Daniel, looking him straight in the eyes, and stuttering harder than he ever had before. He was completely embarrassed, his face red, as he tried to find the words, and the little giggle that Daniel gave him in response only made it harder for him to speak.

He knew that if Maryse, or Dean, or just about anyone saw him right there and then, he would never hear the end of it,  _hell_ , even Daniel himself liked to tease him occasionally.

Obviously now, Mike can speak like a human towards Daniel, it would be kind of hard to date a person if you couldn't communicate with them, but sometimes, rarely but it still happens, Mike would look at Daniel and all words would just leave his brain. He would look at Daniel and no coherent words could come out of his mouth. Mike was nearly always embarrassed when that happened, and secretly dreaded when it would happen again.

Daniel didn't mind though, an opinion that he voiced many times, and when he did, Mike could just feel himself falling deeper and deeper in love.

One time, after a particularly bad one, one that left Mike red-faced and anxious, Daniel took Mike's hand in his, and Mike always did adore how his hand fit so perfectly encased over Daniel's, he put Mike's hand on his chest, and Mike could feel the faint thudding of his heart, beating steadily against his palm. Daniel and Mike looked into each other's eyes, blue on blue, and Mike just can't process anything other than just how effervescent the love of his life's eyes are. Daniel would just talk to him then, the delicate tone of his voice, making Mike's heart leap and soar. Mike knows that he could listen to Daniel's voice for hours, upon hours, upon hours on end and never get bored; it was so soft, like silk, and Mike was just wholly and completely enamoured.

Daniel would make a joke, and Mike would laugh, and the smile on Daniel's face seeing his laugh could light up the whole night sky. Daniel's fingers would dance up Mike's arm, sometimes resting on his shoulder, his thumb rubbing delicate, little, circles onto his collarbone. But sometimes his fingers would slide all the way up to his face, cupping it ever so gently in his hands. Daniel's thumb would run over the corner of Mike's mouth, still upturned from Daniel's joke.

Daniel would just breathe out the softest, " _wow_ ," that Mike thinks he's ever heard, and he swears he can feel his heart jump in his chest.

"Wow?" Mike would joke, the smile still on his face.

"Yeah... wow," Daniel would say, finding his voice just a little bit more, but still managing to never lose the awe that Daniel feels.

"Was that a, uh, good wow?"

Daniel would just give Mike a smile: a smile that says that he has never seen a man more perfect than Mike and Mike would return it just as lovingly.

"A good wow, of course. Everything about you is good."

"Well, I wouldn't say everything about me is good, sometimes, I can barely even speak around you... but you, on the other hand, are  _perfect_."

Daniel gives him a smile, his hands smoothing down Mike's chest to wrap around his waist, pulling the two of them close.

"Mikey don't say that," Daniel says, leaning up on his tippy toes to press a small kiss against the underside of Mike's chin, Mike's heart thrumming with joy at hearing the nickname that Daniel used for him, "every single thing about you is good. You are amazing and perfect, and brilliant, and beautiful, and pretty, and th-"

"Ok, Daniel I get the point," Mike says with a deep chuckle.

Daniel lets out a soft hum, wrapping his arms around Mike's neck, nuzzling the side of his throat.

"Hm, I don't think you do."

Mike lets out another laugh, "ok then, angel, tell me what the point was."

"The point is Mike... that I love you, more than I have loved anybody else."

Mike could physically feel himself go a deeper shade of red, and he echoed Daniel's words right back at him, a smile that only Daniel could bring out plastered on his face. Sometimes, Mike might get a little tongue-tied around Daniel, sometimes he just can't find the right words, but no matter what, there are always four words that Mike could never fail to say.

"I love you too."


End file.
